Of Curses, Ego's and Friends
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: When her long term relashionship with Ruka broke down, everyone was convinced that Hotaru Imai has beeen struck by the 'Oscar Curse'. In this world full of egoistic men, Hotaru will just have to fight her way though it all.   Rating is subject to change


**Of Curses, Ego's and Friends**

_By: Love Crazed Moron_

~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~

_ #0001_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** This is a story I've had typed up ages ago and was originally meant to be a one shot but now, I have decided to try once again to make a multi-chaptered story (: Hope this one works out!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Just to make a point, I am kind of a man hater… I think I got that for living with too many boys around… But don't worry, that doesn't stop me from being a hopeless romantic but do expect me insulting men A LOT throughout this entire story. Enjoy!

It was quite ironic… After everything they'd been through together, it was something that she always yearned for that broke them apart.

It wasn't the distance between them when they went through college that broke them apart, nor was it trust issues or miscommunication. Neither of them was too clingy onto each other and neither of them sought out another during their relationship.

What broke her 'wonderful' relationship with Ruka (was success. Hotaru Imai, was successful. Far too successful for Ruka's taste apparently that it made him feel inferior. Way more inferior than before.

And that was just too much for his ego to handle… This leads us to conclude that all men ARE egoistic bastards.

It has always been a given that Hotaru Imai would be successful. And so was the fact that she was the 'boss' of the relationship. So why was it that it got to this point that he couldn't even stand being with her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~

"Damn that man's stupid ego. He's worse than Paris Hilton!" Hotaru grumbled under her breath and ruffled her own hair in obvious annoyance.

Her she was, in Mikan's dorm room whining, grumbling and complaining about her break up with Ruka 2 nights ago.

It was a given that Mikan would eventually do the same thing (for entire different reasons) but for her, THE Hotaru Imai, acting like that idiot (namely Mikan Sakura) was just utterly unacceptable. But right now, she just didn't care at all, she has even more important dilemmas at hand after all, one namely why men just have to be such egoistic bastards.

"Well, it looks like that even the Ice Queen of Alice Academy isn't immune from the Oscar Curse." Sumire commented, making everyone turn to her direction.

Did I forget to mention that the entire (girls) gang decided to sleep over at Mikan's place when they found out that Hotaru and Ruka broke up? Well then, I just did.

"The Oscar curse?" Nonoko asked. "What's that?"

"Oh God, we're finally out of the academy yet you girls are still so unknowledgeable of what's happening on planet earth. Anyway, The Oscar Curse is when men feel inferior to their women partners so they break up with them. It's happened to heaps of women Oscar winners. That's why it's nicknamed the Oscar Curse." Sumire explained.

"That doesn't sound like Ruka at all… Looks like he wasn't that much of a masochist as everyone originally thought…" Anna muttered.

"Oh! Stop it with those tones you guys are using! We're supposed to make Hotaru-chan feel better!" Mikan reprimanded.

"Oh well! Looks like we'll just have to turn to the food that makes everything better again!" Anna exclaimed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ice Cream everyone!" she sang as she emerged from the door with tub after tub of ice cream in her arms.

Everyone in the room giggled as they made their way towards Anna to retrieve their specially made ice cream (courtesy of Anna and Nonoko). Sumire has a Green Tea flavoured ice cream (with the health benefits of green tea plus 99.9% fat free), Bubble gum for Nonoko, Candyfloss for Anna, a swirl of every single flavour imaginable in Mikan's (because it takes her an eternity to choose) and crabs for Hotaru.

It seems like these idiots actually do know something. She thought as a smile crept up her face.

Well, with friends like this, who needs men?

.

* * *

><p>~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~ ~`o`~<p>

.

**A/N:** So how was it? Please feel free to tell me what you think about it in a review! I won't make promises on when I can update but just as a little spoiler, the next chapter would be revolving around Ruka (: Cheers!


End file.
